Un Extraño Cumpleaños
by Arkangel Galadriel
Summary: Una versión distinta del capitulo 101. Aviso:contenido explícito, si ofende no lo lean. Capítulo único.


UN EXTRAÑO CUMPLEAÑOS. (basado en el capítulo 101)  
  
******  
  
Atención: ¡Este fanfic contiene sexo explícito! Si no tienes la edad suficiente, por favor, busca otra cosa para leer. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation, sólo los he tomado prestados sin ánimo lucrativo.  
  
Agradecimientos: a mi amigo Moi por esta paranoia que escribimos de modo improvisado en el MSN ¡Gracias socio!  
  
******  
  
Bunny estaba llorando en un banco del parque, era el día de su cumpleaños y no podía comprender por qué le había resultado todo tan nefasto. Momentos antes se había enfadado con Mamoru y le había pegado una bofetada. ¿Cómo podía él haber olvidado su cumpleaños?.  
  
Bunny se había imaginado que sería un día especial, y para colmo, sus amigas ni siquiera le habían hecho caso. Se sentía deprimida y no podía dejar de llorar.  
  
De repente una mano se posa en su hombro, al mirar atrás se encuentra con Haruka y Michiru, las cuales extrañadas preguntaron que le había pasado.  
  
Ella les cuenta lo ocurrido, y entre el llanto y la rabia exclama: "¡¡Él ya no es mi novio, ni nada parecido!!". Entonces Haruka acercándose mucho y con ese tono característico y encantador que sólo usa con otras chicas susurra: "Oye ¿Eso significa que tengo el camino libre?". Michiru, muy molesta por el comentario le envía una mirada asesina a Haruka: "¡Déjate de bromas!", " no bromeo" fue la respuesta " yo le tengo mucho cariño a Odango". Bunny sólo atinó para articular "sí... bueno... verás...." deseaba que se la tragara la tierra y levantándose bruscamente exclama: "¡ah! ¡¡Cielos!! ¡¡VoyallegartardealacasadeRei!!" Dicho esto sale corriendo. "Mira esto, la has asustado" le regaña Michiru a Haruka.  
  
Bunny corría todo lo que sus piernas daban de sí, tenía que ir a estudiar a casa de Rei, y ya pasaba de la hora, pero no era ese el motivo de su prisa.  
  
De repente, alguien la sujeta del brazo, deteniendo su carrera, casi cae al suelo de la sacudida, Haruka estaba frente a ella, ayudándola a incorporase. "Bunny, Odango, lo de antes era sólo una broma", pero Haruka se le acerca peligrosamente, Bunny empieza a retroceder, en un momento de descuido Haruka, la agarra fuertemente del brazo, la atrae hacia sí, y le dice susurrando al oído: "yo te daré lo que él no es capaz de darte".  
  
A Buny casi le fallan las piernas al oír eso, sorprendida y un tanto asustada, le dice: "Eso es imposible, eres mujer". Haruka al oír este insulso comentario, tira de ella hasta el callejón que estaba justo a un lado, una vez fuera de la vista de los transeúntes, la acorrala contra la pared, la mira a los ojos " ahora lo veremos", y la besa de forma delicada, luego cambiando a pasional, mientras, con una sensualidad inimaginable, le empieza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.  
  
Bunny era incapaz de pensar con claridad, el perfume y la calidez de Haruka la embriagaba anulando los sentidos, produciendo aún más confusión. Ella amaba Mamoru, eso era ciento, pero él nunca la había hecho sentir así, o lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo, porque no sabía si era excitación o miedo. Por eso Bunny acabó correspondiendo al beso.  
  
"Déjate llevar por mí, deseas con todo tu corazón que yo continúe, ¿verdad?, éste es mi regalo de cumpleaños, quiero que te sientas especial", Bunny no sabe que responder, y no dice nada. "lo entenderé como un sí" dijo Haruka en un susurro al tiempo que empieza a dar pequeños y continuos besos en el cuello, y descendiendo, mientras sus manos, sigilosas y ocultas en la oscuridad del callejón, le van quitando toda la ropa, Haruka llega a la zona de los pechos de Bunny en donde se para a contemplarlos "eres hermosa" y se toma más tiempo que con el cuello. Suaves caricias circulares entorno a los senos de Bunny, hacen que ésta se estremezca de placer, luchando por no sentir tanta excitación.  
  
Haruka se pone en pie y empieza a quitarse la ropa, cuando por fin llega a sus braguitas, Bunny descubre asombrada que Haruka tiene ¿¿¡¡pene!!??. "¡¡Imposible!!" Piensa "¿¿¿¿es... es hermafrodita????" . A Bunny le entra el pánico y grita. Sin previo aviso aparece Michiru, que, con un gran golpe deja a Haruka en el suelo, Bunny respira aliviada, cree estar a salvo. Entonces Michiru mira a Haruka con una sonrisa perversa y le dice: "no creerás que ibas a disfrutar tu sola, ¿verdad?".  
  
FIN ^^ 


End file.
